Freedom Pokémon
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: When a little invention of Rotor's is accidentally activated by Antoine, the gang finds themselves struggling to find a way back. A new evil is hunting them and they are only trying to find a way back to where they are meant to be. With new friends by their side can they come out victorious and why is the enemy so interested in Antoine anyway? C&C is welcome FLAMES are not.
1. An adventures beggining

_**Me: Well considering some of the major editing I've done with my other stories I have to edit this one as well. It centers around Antoine mainly so if you dislike his character could you be so kind as to tough it out. Same if you have a strong dislike for OCs and FCs because there will be a fair amount of them in this.**_

_**Now I don't hold any ownership to the Sonic gang they belong to SEGA, DIC and the Sonic Team. I own the plot of this story and my OCs who're going to appear shortly. Also Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and the Pokémon team not me. I still own my OCs and the plot though so no pirating it.**_

* * *

><p><span>An adventures beginning<span>

* * *

><p>A purple walrus was bent over his work bench screwdriver in hand as he attempted to screw in a couple more screws to get his machine to work. He grunted and removed his red cap to wipe away some of the sweat as he put his screw driver away in his utility belt. A brown coyote came in carrying a box full of compartments he was panting heavily as he put the box down beside the walrus. The coyote was wearing a blue uniform with red trimming and gold cuffs along with red boots.<p>

"So when are you to be planning for zhis to work Rotor?" the coyote asked heavy French accent evident in his manner of speaking. The walrus looked up and stared blankly at the coyote as if he hadn't even realized he was there until that very moment. The coyote huffed slightly annoyed that the walrus hadn't heard him.

Suddenly a loud and boisterous voice broke in "Hey Rote ya got that thing-a-ma-do-ey working yet?" and a blue blur sailed in. When it stopped moving it was revealed to be a blue hedgehog with a tan belly and arms wearing nothing but red and white sneakers with gold buckles, white gloves and a guitar shaped medallion around his neck.

"Hello Sonique zhe 'edgehog I am seeing zhat you are to be stopping by very quick non?" the coyote asked with a tint of annoyance in his voice. The hedgehog looked at him with one eyebrow raised then shook his head as if it wasn't worth his time. That seemed to annoy the coyote more because he huffed again.

" is it working yet Rote 'cause me an' Tails here can't wait ta try it" the hedgehog stated removing his backpack and setting it down on the floor. Out of the backpack poked a fluffy head followed soon by the rest of the young fox. The fox was orangey-brown in colour with white on the tips of his tails as well as his muzzle and a part of his chest fur. He was wearing white gloves as well as red and white shoes.

"Whoa" he stated shaking his head and looking around slightly dizzy as was evident by his shaky gaze which soon rested on the coyote. "Hey Ant I didn't know you had a twin" he stated before shaking his head vigorously "Now could you both stay still for me?" he asked causing the coyote to glare at the hypo hedgehog who gave a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

><p>Antoine sat on the tree stump glaring at the oil covered hedgehog and a slightly annoyed look played across his own face. "You were not supoised to being touching zhe machine Sonique" he grumbled looking down at his oil covered boots, then shaking his head to try and get the oil out of his normally blonde hair, blue eyes filled with annoyance.<p>

"Yeah so? You weren't even meant to be in there Ant" the hedgehog shot right back at the distraught coyote. Their little argument stopped right there as a whooshing sound reached the coyote's ears he quickly ducked down just in time as a hover board flew right over top of him, just narrowly missing the top of his head.

"Yo Manic" the hedgehog called out jumping up and waving to the green figure on top of the board. Which turned out to be a mistake, as its rider lost control and a loud thump was heard from ahead of them. "You just crashed and burned man" the hedgehog finished laughing.

A green hedgehog with tan arms and belly walked out from the crash site, but where the blue hedgehog's quills were slick and cool this hedgehog's quills were untidy and ruffled also he was wearing an orange vest along with an orange belt with a pack attached to it he had on white gloves and red and white shoes also spiked wrist bands. He also wore a drum medallion around his neck.

"That was totally radical dude but man what's with all the huts around here?" he asked dazed. Antoine found himself smirking while the blue hedgehog started laughing again. "What, what did I say?" he asked confusedly as he looked at the both of them dizziness forgotten.

That's when a magenta hedgehog marched in. Her quills were styled to look like hair and her crimson eyes were filled with anger. She was wearing a short purple dress with purple boots and a keyboard medallion hung around her neck. "Manic just look at what you done to my hut!" she shouted waving his hover board in his face.

"Dids he be destoying zhe whole wall again Sonia?" Antoine asked curiosity filling his features. The blue hedgehog was laughing once more albeit much quieter than before almost as though he was scared of the magenta hedgehog.

Then another hedgehog arrived but this one was shorter and pinker she was also wielding a large pink hammer. She was wearing a short red dress along with red boots and white gloves with gold rings on her wrists. "Not just the whole wall but our girls night in session" the pink hedgehog screamed in a rage fire filling her green eyes. Antoine let out a squeak of terror and ran past a surprised Rotor into a workshop. Sonic followed by Manic, Sonia and the pink hedgehog all followed him in.

Inside the workshop Sonic dodged the hammer that kept swinging his way while Manic was being chased by Sonia. The twin-tailed fox from earlier was trying very hard to not let anybody near the device on the table unfortunately he had to duck when a pink laser blast suddenly came his way. Antoine backing away from a mad, killer keyboard wielding Sonia, tripped and grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be the starting lever to the machine.

Everything sort of stopped as a bright flash filled the room catching everyone within it and transporting them away. Just as the bright light clear Rotor followed by a golden-brown rabbit with metallic legs and a metallic right arm wearing a bright pink leotard and a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid wearing a blue vest along with knee high blue boots came in.

"What happened sugar-Rote Ah thought ya'll said that it was finished?" the rabbit stated pointing to the broken contraption on the walrus's workbench.

"Well it was Bunnie" the walrus sighed then he noticed something "Wait where'd everybody go they all ran in here before us didn't they?" he asked looking around confused.

"Oh mah stars ya'll right sugar-Rote where'd they all get to?" the rabbit asked.

"I don't know but I just hope they're safe" the squirrel/chipmunk hybrid answered for the walrus.

"Yeah I hope they're safe" he agreed and the rabbit nodded in understanding.

"Ah hope so to" she stated.

* * *

><p>Running across the ground and panting was a small yellow mouse like creature it had red cheeks and brown stripes on its back, a lightning bolt shaped tail and black tips on its pointy ears. It suddenly stopped running nose twitching and it looked up into the sky to see a giant portal open and spit out the unconscious form of a brown coyote in a military uniform. Without thinking the creature ran up to him sniffing inquisitively.<p>

When the unconscious form didn't stir in the slightest it got a mischievous grin and let a few sparks stray out from its cheeks then with a small cry it discharged a bolt of electricity into the coyote causing him to jump up screaming. Once he stopped he twitched slightly, still smarting from the charge.

"Where, where es everyone else being?" the coyote asked once he realized he was alone. Then he eyed the creature cautiously re-thinking that it was maybe not quite alone enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: well how'd I do? Since it is revised the characterizations might come on a little bit better for one thing this chapter was again basically just setting the scene and introducing the cast. I hope that I can do better this time around with the story.<strong>_

_**This is still my first official cross-over fic so I really, really, really would like some feedback on it if possible.**_


	2. First Pokémon

_**Me: Yup here we are again so up and at them with the second chapter. This time though the hedgehog triplets will come later in the chapter since this fic is supposed to center around Antoine so I'm going to be toning down the other characters parts slightly.**_

_**For those who still don't get it I hold no ownership rights except to the plot of the story and the device that transported the FFs to the Pokémon world in the first place. Along with my OCs and FCs got it good now I'll let you have at the story.**_

* * *

><p><span>First Pokémon<span>

* * *

><p>Antoine stared warily at the small yellow mouse in front of him it appeared to be laughing and he idly wondered why. Then suddenly it stopped ears twitching and it dashed away just as a purple lynx ran up she had a couple of peach spots on her and her muzzle was a hot pink colour. She was wearing nothing but blue fingerless gloves and a red belt. She jumped at the small mouse and ended up skidding across the field and headfirst into a rock.<p>

Antoine ran up to her and upon noting that she didn't appear to be any worse for wear after her run in with the rock took a couple of steps back from the crazy lynx ears folded back against his head.

"Oh hi there I'm Aura Rainbow" the lynx stated happily seemingly unable to sense Antoine's discomfort around her. She had two red and white balls attached to her belt that Antoine could see and he wondered what they were. "Um I don't believe we've met. Who're you?" she asked catching Antoine off guard.

* * *

><p>Manic, Sonic and Sonia stared in shock at the strange reddish-white echidna in front of them she was holding three red and white balls in her hand. "Now young hedgehogs it's time to choose your partners" she stated and then hit a release on the first ball.<p>

A strange four legged dinosaur like creature appeared in front of the hedgehogs, it was bluish-green had ovalish red eyes and a plant bulb sticking out of its back. "Bulba" it stated looking up expectantly at the three hedgehogs who stared at it shock etched into their features.

The echidna released the creature in the second ball and a small blue turtle appeared with soft red eyes and a curly blue tail. It even had a brown shell on its back. "Squirtle" it stated confidently.

Then the last ball was released and a small orange lizard-like creature appeared with a flame burning brightly on the end of its tail. "Char" it said quietly looking at the hedgehogs with its light green eyes.

"Whoa" all three hedgehogs gasped as they gazed at the creatures in shock. Sonic was the first to break picking up the confident turtle and jumping up and down with it. Sonia stepped forward next and stroked the plant-like creature gently while Manic and the fire-lizard grinned and winked at each other. "We've chosen" they all said as one.

"Good" the echidna stated then she handed each of them a red book-like device which flashed the stats on each of their new partners.

"So I got a Squirtle" Sonic said excitedly "Well that's way past cool" he added on, swinging his new buddy around again while it cheered.

"A Bulbasaur now that's neat" Sonia said still stroking her partner's head.

"And I got Charmander the fieriest one of them all" Manic stated grinning while the charmander winked at him once more.

"Good luck" the echidna told them as they left her lab. Then she sighed happily and walked out skipping and whistling a little tune.

* * *

><p>"Well I need to know your name silly otherwise we can't be traveling companions" this statement caused Antoine's jaw to drop in shock while he hastily tried to regain his composure.<p>

"Moi name es being Antoine D'Coolette" he hastily stated making a formal bow on top of it causing the lynx to giggle.

"There is no need to be so formal Mr. D'Coolette" she laughed then grew serious "Now I noticed that you haven't got any pokéballs on your belt so we'll have to get that fixed up ASAP come, come my Uncle is sure to have the perfect partner for you" she stated dragging a surprised Antoine towards a town. "Welcome to Kathyston City this is where I hail from" Aura stated getting a surprised nod from Antoine.

They walked side-by-side which made Antoine feel slightly awkward as Aura led him to a house pretty much in the center of the town. Antoine looked up at the house it was small and had been painted blue with a red ridging and the roof had red tiles and a small chimney sticking out of the top. There was a neat little flower garden out front and Aura ran forward eagerly calling out all the while.

"Uncle Bill, Uncle Bill I need your assistance" she called out only to get no response her ears drooped but she resolved to sit on the doorstep until her Uncle came. Antoine shifted nervously from foot to foot then finally out of boredom marched off to explore.

He soon discovered that this wasn't the best course of action. He had quickly found himself cornered by what appeared to be two large brown rats they had on white clothing with big letter 'R''s printed onto their shirts and shorts they'd released two smaller purple mouse type creatures onto him with large white fangs and he was too scared to move.

"Okay kid, give us all your money or yer dead" one of the rats growled motioning for one of the purple mice to get in closer to Antoine. Rescue came from an unlikely source a smaller light yellow mouse with triangular ears and a small black tail shaped like the letter 'L' suddenly appeared its ears were ridged with black and it had a black bib-like spot around its neck and also pink cheeks.

"Pichu" it shouted out discharging electricity as it landed in front of Antoine protecting him. A second one appeared except this one's right ear was spiky like Sonic's quills. Then an older brown hedgehog suddenly appeared and he motioned one hand towards the pair of thieves who'd been ganging up on Antoine, before the pair of small yellow mice could zap them though the rats ran away scared taking their purple mice with them.

Antoine sighed in relief then noted surprised that he could hear laughter and he looked up at the older hedgehog whom was the source of the laughter. "Ef you are not minding moi asking but what type of place es zhis being?" he asked which stopped the hedgehog's laughter in a heartbeat.

"I see you don't have any Pokémon of your own and that is running a high risk kid so one of these two will choose to be your partner let them decide but first hold this" the hedgehog explained then he pushed into Antoine's hands a ball that was white on the bottom then green on the top which looked to have dark green circles around the release button.

"What am I to be doing with zhis? Sir? Sir?" Antoine asked only to find that the hedgehog had disappeared leaving only five red and white balls along with a mechanical book. Then Antoine felt a tap against his hand and looked down to see the Spiky-eared mouse touch the ball and disappear in a bright red light. In stunned silence Antoine watched shocked as the ball shook once, twice, three times, then dinged the button glowing red when it did.

"Hey Antoine my Uncle Bill's back are you coming to meet him?" Aura asked running up then she noticed the stuff that Antoine was holding. "Whoa you got a pokémon in a friendball no way" she gasped while Antoine raised one eyebrow confused by her reaction.

"Well all I am knowing es zhat I am having Pichu as moi first pokéman" he stated staring at the ball in his hand.

"That's pokémon Antoine, Pok-é-mon" she stated giggling to which Antoine nodded his head vigorously.

* * *

><p>In the meantime the twin-tailed fox and pink hedgehog had ended up in some kind of abandoned base. Then they noticed a poster on it were three pictures.<p>

One was a little blue otter like creature with a scallop on its belly and it had darker blue feet and tail, another was a small orange pig like creature whose hind quarters were black along with its ears and it had a long thin tail with a red ball on the end and the last creature looked like a green sake with legs and a leaf on the end of its tail.

"WOW Amy what do you suppose they are?" the fox asked excitement creeping into his voice.

"It says right beneath them Miles. The pig is called Tepig, the snake Snivy and the otter Oshawott" Amy stated a bit snootily. Then they noticed on a table three mechanical book like devices along with three red and white balls. Each ball had a symbol on it though. Miles walked forward and picked up a ball first it had the symbol for fire marked on it he also grabbed one of the mechanical books, Amy did to. "I think I'll take the grass symbol one" Amy stated as she picked it up happily.

Miles nodded then realized something "Amy please call me Tails" he complained.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: This time I think we're going to be rocking and rolling a little bit better and please, please, please R&amp;R otherwise no more updates. I'll accept any type of C&amp;C as long as it's not a flame and I still need ideas for the characters teams apart from my OCs and FCs. <strong><em>Also this will kind of be different than what it was and I'm sorry for deleting the later chapters but I need to fix a few things first and they are liable to change.<em>****_

_**Okay I'm done.**_


	3. Eeveeing Up The Sides

_**Me: I'm back and as I told you I am changing everything so this chapter is quite different than it was last time and it will be a surprise when it's finished though I must warn you I am kind of writing this story with no solid plan I only know who the villains I'm using are and where I want the story to end so I hope you people respect my style of writing.**_

_**For those who still don't get it I hold no ownership rights except to the plot of the story and the device that transported the FFs to the Pokémon world in the first place. Along with my OCs and FCs got it good now I'll let you have at the story.**_

* * *

><p><span>#3 Eeveeing up the sides<span>

* * *

><p>"Oui zhat es being what I said" Antoine stated. Aura kept giggling then she finally stopped and grinned at the coyote in front of her. <em>'What is that look for?' <em>Antoine wondered worried as he noticed her look. Aura suddenly launched forward and grabbed Antoine by the arm, and dragged him back to the cottage from earlier.

"Uncle Bill" she cried out. Antoine looked up and felt his jaw drop, it was the same brown hedgehog from earlier.

"Et was you who rescued moi" he spluttered out pointing in shock at the hedgehog who grinned over at the coyote. Aura looked confusedly from her 'Uncle Bill' and Antoine.

"You know each other?" She asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"Not exactly Aura" the hedgehog soothed "But I did save his life from some Rockets" he then glanced over at Antoine who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Rockets?" Antoine wondered out loud.

"They're a group of thieves" Aura growled. She looked up at her 'Uncle Bill' again "So what do we do now you told me to go fetch him. Is there a reason?" she asked.

He nodded then pulled out of his back pack two pokéballs and put one in each of the two teenager's hands. "These pokémon are young like you but I'm sure you'll find them useful when they grow" he stated then he walked off.

"Sure thanks Uncle Bill" Aura called out waving to the retreating form of her 'Uncle'. She then turned around and faced a confused looking Antoine "It's time to teach you the basics boy" she proclaimed while Antoine gave a nervous grin in response.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Antoine was standing across from Aura and staring out across a field. He looked around nervously there was a red fox in an orange jumpsuit standing to the side with two flags and they appeared to be within a marked area.<p>

"What es et I'm suppoised to be doing?" Antoine called out to Aura confused.

"Just call on one of your pokémon" Aura shouted rolling her eyes then she held up a ball and shouted "Come on out Bulbasaur" she shouted. In a flash of white light the plant pokémon was standing in the field.

Antoine shot her another confused look and then held up his new ball it was actually gold and white rather than red and white like the one she'd used to release her bulbasaur onto the field. "Zhen out you come" Antoine stated.

In a flash of light a small brown fox creature appeared it had a cream collar area around its neck and the tip of its tail was also cream it had dark black eyes. "Eevee" it cried out happily then it turned around and run up to Antoine tail wagging. Antoine glanced confused over towards Aura but pet the small fox anyway. Then he pulled out the mechanical book that he'd gotten earlier. **'Eevee the evolution pokémon'** was what it stated.

"Now what am I to be doing?" Antoine asked holding the little pokémon in his arms. Aura shook her head and sighed. _'I am obviously doing something wrong but what?' _Antoine thought.

"Send it out for battle. You obviously know some things like how Pichu wouldn't have been much use against Bulbasaur but not enough" Aura stated. Antoine looked over at her confused but put down Eevee who immediately ran out onto the field and growled at Bulbasaur. "Now call out one of its moves" Aura called out.

Antoine looked at his eevee then back at Aura then at the mechanical book. "What es moves?" he asked it not expecting an answer **'Eevee knows Tackle, Sand Attack and Bite' **Antoine let out a surprised shriek and nearly dropped it much to Aura's amusement. "Um zhen Tackle" Antoine called out albeit nervously.

His eevee dashed forward just as nervous as its trainer. "Don't hesitate" Aura called out "Bulbasaur quick vine whip" she called out. Her pokémon nodded and long vines shot out of the bulb on its back at the little eevee running at it.

"Non" Antoine gasped as his eevee went flying backwards into his waiting arms.

"Nice catch" Aura called out while Antoine shot her a glare.

"Are you being alright?" he asked the eevee who nodded then jumped back onto the field "Okay zhen Tackle" he called out slightly more confident. His little pokémon shot forward knocking Bulbasaur back with a lot more force than either expected. "Es your bulbisor alright?" Antoine asked Aura worriedly.

"That's bulb-a-saur, bulbasaur and yes he's alright" she responded while the plant-bulb pokémon got into a fighting position back on the field. "Now razor leaf" she shouted. Bulbasaur complied by shooting sharp ridged leaves from the bulb on its back at Eevee.

"Sanding attack" Antoine shouted, Eevee glanced at him quickly but shot sand into the air slowing the leaves down anyway. "Tackle" Antoine called. Eevee nodded then dashed forward knocking into Bulbasaur once more.

"Vine Whip!" Aura called out, Bulbasaur nodded then used the vines to catch his little assailant and threw Eevee across the field. Eevee slammed into the wall then slid down unconscious while Antoine panicked. "Whoops I think that might have been a bit too rough. Huh Bulbasaur?" Aura stated.

"Bulba bulb" Bulbasaur readily agreed while Antoine walked back into his position holding Eevee in his arms.

"Zhat was not funny how would you be liking to be thrown into zhe wall?" He asked Aura with a glare. Then he held up the friendball he'd gotten earlier "Okay zhen Pichu take a stand" he shouted letting the electric mouse out of the ball.

"Pi pichu" it called out standing confidently on the field.

"Now what am I to be doing?" Antoine asked himself and once again the mechanical book answered him **'Pichu knows the attacks thunder shock, volt tackle, charm and iron tail'**. Antoine nodded feeling slightly self conscious while his eevee snuggled down into his arms more. "Zhen iron tail" He called out receiving an affirmative nod from the small pokémon before it ran forward.

"Pi pi pi chu!" it declared as it swung a now metal tail at the plant bulb pokémon it was attacking. The bulbasaur got slammed into the wall and it slid down unconscious just as Antoine's eevee had earlier. "Pichu" Pichu stated with a sweat drop appearing behind its head.

"That's okay" Aura stated returning Bulbasaur to its ball in a flash of red light "I still have one more buddy to go! So go Eevee" she cried out throwing the ball up and releasing her little fox pokémon. "Now Tackle attack let's go" Aura called out while the little pokémon charged at Pichu determination set in its eyes.

"Volt tackle" Antoine stated. Pichu turned and winked in Antoine's direction then charged towards Eevee electricity surrounding it as it did. "Zhat's cool" Antoine breathed, both pokémon hit each other head on.

"Tackle again Eevee" Aura shouted as her eevee shook off the dizziness and charged forward again this time knocking into Pichu with no resistance.

"Pi chupi" the pokémon stated weakly after landing roughly on the sandy floor.

"You can do et!" Antoine cried out with Eevee howling encouragement of its own "Now thunder shock" Antoine stated. His pichu climbed to its feet and charged up the energy then shot one bolt of lightning directly at its opponent. The eevee fell down with the electricity coursing through its body. "Again" Antoine stated. Pichu nodded and down it once more but this time with a smaller charge causing the eevee to flop down in a faint.

"Wow neat nice first battle" Aura stated returning her eevee to its pokéball "Though you seem to have the flair of a coordinator more than a trainer but we'll see" she added one getting a confused look out of Antoine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the hedgehog triplets were walking around confused, by now they each had two pokéballs one their belts. Manic grinned at his siblings. "So what do you say we go and find out why that old hedgehog gave us these new balls when we first entered this city and go look around for a bit?" he asked.<p>

"Oh no Manic we are not splitting up. We must find our friends and stick together" Sonia stated in a matter-of-factly type of tone.

"Hey why don't we check out that funny building over there that reads 'Trainers school'?" Sonic burst in pointing ahead to (you guessed it) the trainers school.

"Sure why not?" both Manic and Sonia stated in synch and all three ran up to the school. As they did they passed two rats in 'Rocket' uniforms.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Manic and Sonic were standing across from each other on a battle field. Sonia was sitting in a box along with many other mobians. A red fox in an orange jumpsuit was on the side with a green flag for Manic and a blue flag for Sonic.<p>

"Okay so go Charmander!" Manic shouted out letting the little fire lizard out of its ball.

"Come on Squirtle let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted out throwing the ball up and releasing his partner then running a quick lap.

Somehow the red fox had gotten a mobile microphone and was wearing it. **"Now the two on two battle between Manic and Sonic starts NOW!" **he called out waving both flags. Both hedgehogs stared at him confused then shrugged and looked at each other.

"Water Gun"

"Flame Thrower!" the battle was jumpstarted with both pokémon's attacks meeting in the middle and canceling each other out. "Scratch!" Manic shouted out quickly. Charmander nodded then ran right at Squirtle and slashed it with sharp claws.

"Headbutt!" Sonic shouted out.

"Use your tail!" Manic shouted out as Squirtle charged at his pokémon. Charmander reacted fast swinging its tail around onto on Squirtle's head and knocking it backwards. "Flame Thrower!" Charmander readied the fire in its mouth and then breathed it out all over Squirtle. The charred turtle pokémon couldn't take any more and fainted.

"**Squirtle is unable to battle Manic and Charmander win" **the fox proclaimed while Sonic glared at him seemingly ignored.

"Go Eevee!" Sonic called out and the little fox pokémon materialized on the battle field.

"Eev eevee!" it called out determinedly. Manic grinned evilly while Charmander sharpened its claws.

"Flame Thrower!" Manic shouted. Charmander quickly breathed the fire right at the small pokémon who dodged at a speed near its trainers.

"Quick attack Eevee!" Sonic shouted out loudly. The eevee quickly pummeled Charmander with a barrage of quick attacks and it collapsed beneath them.

"Like that's just not fair Sonic you trained that eevee till it could match your speed" Manic complained. "Now Charmander Scratch!" Charmander struggled to its feet and charged towards Eevee claws at the ready.

"Headbutt!" Eevee quickly flung its head up and Charmander went flying into the wall knocked out.

"**With a shocking display of speed and ingenuity Eevee and Sonic come out triumphant!" **the fox calls out.

"Yeah yeah" Manic muttered returning Charmander to its ball in a flash of red light. "Go Eevee!" he shouted out. His little fox pokémon soon appeared in a flash of white light and it growled at the rival eevee it was facing.

"You lose sport" Sonic muttered. "Quick Attack!"

"Bite when it gets close and don't let go" Manic shouted as the eevee ran right towards his buddy. Eevee missed and got hit by a barrage of quick attacks in quick succession. It looked dazed but soon caught Sonic's eevee's tail. "Now thunder shock!" Manic called out while his eevee charged the attack then unleashed it into its prisoner.

"Over heat!" Sonic shouted out and his eevee suddenly unleashed a wave of flames. Manic's eevee let go of its tail and it quickly ran to stand in front of Sonic.

"Thunder shock again" Manic shouted out.

"Quick Attack" Sonic shouted. Smoke suddenly filled the room and the result couldn't quite be determined. As it cleared it was revealed that both eevee were still standing. They both growled at each other then collapsed, fainted.

"**It's a tie!" **the fox called out waving both flags in the air.

"Shut UP!" Sonia shouted at him.

"**Sorry folks next up Sonia the Hedgehog VS Kann the fox" **he called out. Sonia sighed as she made her way to the battle field.

* * *

><p>As Sonia's battle was taking place Tails and Amy were walking down another long hallway.<p>

"The battle room?" Tails asked when he read a sign on a door. Then they heard a knock. "Come in" Tails stated absent mindedly.

"Tails!" Amy snapped. Tails looked up at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Then an older brown hedgehog walked in holding two more pokéballs. He walked up to the two and handed them one each. "Thanks I think" Tails stated as he walked up to the door and openedit to reveal a giant room with a battle field within.

"Now time for you two to learn the basics" the hedgehog stated.

"Okay" Amy and Tails stated in synch looking warily at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Well here we are now at the third chapter and you may have noticed that I've set some things up. For one thing now you know a little bit more about what's happening. Although it is centering heavily on Antoine you can still understand from the little bits of information that I'm giving that the others are having their own adventures.<strong>_

_**I had to condense a few chapters into this one and I'm possibly going to avoid mentioning the hedgehog triplets for a while. Amy and Tails are also going to disappear for a while. Next chapter is going to introduce the main villain and it is not Team Rocket even though they are hinted at and Robotnik isn't the problem either.**_

_**R&R please any and all C&C is welcomed. Flames will kindly be donated to the fire to warm our house.**_


	4. A Mystery Person

A Mystery Person

* * *

><p>Walking down the street in the Pokémon world was a young human boy. He wasn't anything special he was simply just a black haired blue eyed boy, wearing a black and yellow vest along with blue jeans. His sneakers were red and white. He didn't have any pokéballs on his belt and had green fingerless gloves on.<p>

"Now this looks fun he muttered watching a purple circular head floating in a bunch of gas, bully an old lady. He walked forward holding an empty ball and the lady screamed recognizing him. The gas ball pokémon quickly tried to retreat but the boy used his left hand to grab it while using his right to catch it in the ball. "Alright Freak you're mine NOW!" he declared.

Then a big giant portal opened up behind him. He turned around confused. "What?" he wondered out loud then suddenly he realized that the ground was gone from beneath his feet.

* * *

><p>"A co-ordaniter would be what exictly?" Antoine asked Aura confusion written on his face.<p>

"That's coordinator and it's someone who competes in a Pokémon Contest" Aura stated "When we meet my friend Suzi she'll show you what that is" she evaluated. Antoine nodded still unsure. Then Aura smiled at him and spoke "Now let's teach you how to catch more pokémon after all they were both pretty much given to you"

Antoine nodded then Aura pulled off of her belt the second original ball she'd had when he'd first met her. Miming for him to follow her she led him onto the route and into the taller grass. A little pink poison pokémon appeared in front of them it had big ears and a tiny pointy horn on its head.

"A Nidoran(boy)" Aura muttered then she grinned at Antoine who had tilted his head confused. "Eevee I choose you!" she stated sending out the little pokémon against the pink poison type. "Tackle" she called as Eevee ran right at it. The pokémon dodged though and shot some pins towards Eevee when they hit it cried out in pain. "Sand attack" Aura stated and her eevee flung up the sand in the poison type's eyes. It once again shot out the pins but they missed entirely and nearly hit Aura and Antoine who were nearby.

"Zhey will be hurting ef zhey hit us" Antoine stated ducking down quickly dodging the pins. Aura was just as fast. "Bite" she snapped to her eevee who ran forward and bit down hard on the little Nidoran(boy). "Now Go Pokéball!" Aura proclaimed throwing the ball in her hand. It hit the little poison type which disappeared within it. Shook once, twice, thrice then dinged signifying that the capture was complete. "Antoine that is how you catch a pokémon" Aura stated happily.

"Do I do zhat right now?" Antoine asked.

"Yes I'll be along in a bit as soon as I go heal up my team" Aura stated walking off leaving a confused looking Antoine behind.

"Okay zhen" he stated and walked off. He stopped seeing a strange pokémon it looked like a mobian fox with a big giant load of hair that could pass for a tail. It was black and red. "What es zhat?" he wondered out loud. It heard him and looked his way. Antoine felt his ears press back against his head and he backed away shaking.

"Roark" the creature growled. Antoine turned tail and fled. The fox huffed then walked back to a more secluded spot where two black eggs with red points lay in the grass. It purred and picked them up tucking them in its hair.

* * *

><p>Antoine meanwhile had finally stopped running, having tripped and found himself staring in shock at a small brown and white bird with red wings. It had a sharp curved beak and did not look too happy. "Spearow!" the bird cried out and it flapped its wings rose high into the air then dived super fast towards Antoine. Who forgot he had his own pokémon, let out a shrill girlish scream then ran as fast as he could out of pure fear. "Spear ROWWW!" the small bird pokémon cried as it chased him. A few other mobian trainers who were training in the grass stopped and stared at the spectacle amused.<p>

"I just remembered somezhing" Antoine muttered stopping and swirling around holding an empty pokéball in his hand. The bird pokémon had been going too fast and collided head on with him knocking them both over but the ball opened and the little pokémon disappeared in a red light. Just in case though Antoine sent out his pichu and eevee, they both stood to attention beside him. The ball dinged and Antoine sighed in relief.

"Hey Antoine!" Aura called out running up to him. "You look like you've been through a war" she flatly stated looking at him "so did you catch anything?"

"Oui" he stated weakly looking at Aura. Suddenly they heard maniacal laughter and they both looked up. "Who are you being?" Antoine asked looking at the boy who was standing there.

"That was quite an interesting way to catch a pokémon young coyote but I will take that spearow off your hands now" the boy stated walking forward determinedly.

"Whoa HOLD IT!" Aura stated jumping in front of Antoine and stopping the advancing youth short. "You can't just take someone's pokémon that's thievery!" she shouted glaring at the boy who simply shrugged.

"Yeah well who're you to stop me?" the boy taunted "I AM DASHEL SPHINX AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!" he shouted laughing evilly "But to do that I need the best pokémon out there and to eliminate any who could stand in my way" he darkly stated causing Antoine to shake.

"Dashel Sphinx?" Aura asked confused. The boy nodded then pulled out a pokéball he now had three on his belt.

"A three on three battle coyote winner keeps that spearow you caught earlier" he stated tossing the ball. In a bright light blue snail creature appeared with a shell on its back and it waved two tentacles in the air. "Meet Tera Tentacle" Dashel stated proudly.

"What es going on exactly and what es zhat?" Antoine asked looking confused.

"I'll judge!" Aura proclaimed suddenly, and she was standing on the sidelines suddenly in an orange jumpsuit and holding a red flag for the human youth and a green flag for Antoine.

'**Omanyte know as a rock water element pokémon' **Antoine's pokédex proclaimed. "Oui zhen I am to be zhinking zhat I'll train Eevee some more" he stated sending out the little fox pokémon. "Tackle!" Antoine called out his eevee looked at the omanyte then back at its trainer with an unsure look. Antoine sighed "oui tackle" he stated and the little pokémon charged forward. To both parties surprise though an electrical current surrounded his eevee and it ended up doing a volt tackle.

"Oh come on Tera Tentacle use water gun and blast that little pest away" the boy shouted his pokémon quickly readied the attack and started blasting water at Eevee who quickly evaded each blast.

"Now Volt Tackle again right through one of zhose blasts" Antoine called out his eevee nodded and then quickly dashed forward right through a water gun attack and into Tera Tentacle, the water sparkled in the air for a bit lit up by electricity before it landed on the ground scattered.

"Blast it away!" Dashel shouted knowing that Eevee would've taken some damage from that attack as well.

"Now Bite and don't let go" Antoine cried out. His eevee quickly obeyed, even though water was pummeling it but it held on. "Hold on Eevee" he called out Eevee listened and suddenly jumped back and forward again biting down even harder.

"No way!" Dashel stated as Tera Tentacle swayed slightly then collapsed in a faint. Antoine's eevee jumped back panting slightly but quite proud of itself.

"Antoine and Eevee win the first battle because Tera Tentacle is unable to battle" Aura proclaims and waves the green flag in Antoine's direction.

'_That eevee is much more than it looks. Just like its trainer, I seriously wasn't expecting that volt tackle of course neither was he. That means I'm going to have to work harder to win' _Dashel raised his head Antoine was rubbing Eevee's head and petting it. _'He certainly doesn't act very much like a trainer though more like a breeder or a rookie still in trainer school' _he thought holding up his second pokéball. "Okay Freak go!" he cried out releasing the gas pokémon from it ball.

"Now what es going on?" Antoine asked **'Gastly the gas pokémon ghost poison element' **Antoine nodded then called over his eevee "I'll be want you to sit zhis one out Okay?" he told it and it nodded then he let it lie down in the grass. "Well zhen Pichu you're up" he called out. The tiny mouse pokémon bounded over from where it was playing in the grass and Dashel done a double take.

"Well blow me down it has a spiky ear" he breathed. Antoine and Aura traded glances then shrugged. "Let's start then Freak Night Shade" Dashel stated. A beam of darkness shot out from the ghost elements eyes towards Pichu who nimbly dodged it causing Antoine and Eevee to dodge it as well as they were directly behind it.

Antoine glared over towards Dashel "Zhen Pichu iron tail" he called out.

'_What but that sets up a perfect opportunity for me how can he be so smart in one instance then the next so naïve?' _Dashel wondered as the pichu charged right at Freak "Now lick" Dashel called out. His gastly quickly reacted catching Pichu and licking it right on the face.

Aura face palmed herself suddenly realizing what was going on. Antoine on the other hand looked confused. "Lick? Zhat doesn't make sense" he then shook his head vigorously "Pichu thunder shock" he called out pointing at Freak.

"PI PICHU" Pichu cried out unleashing the attack directly upon the floating gas pokémon. The pokémon quickly shook it off though.

"Lick again Freak let's show this coyote that we're the best" Dashel called out. Antoine shot him another glare across the improvised battle field in the tall grass. Freak flew straight towards Pichu slicking its tongue out as it did ready to finish off the small mouse type.

"Volt tackle" Antoine shouted catching Dashel off guard because he swore as the pichu reacted super fast to its trainer dodging the lick then doing a volt tackle on his pokémon.

"I'm not going to lose Freak night shade!" he shouted the ghost element pokémon quickly carried out the move and sent Pichu reeling backwards. _'Wow it's been greatly weakened one more attack ought to wrap things up here'_ he thought deviously"Lick!" Dashel cried out. Freak quickly initiated the attack causing Pichu to totter for a couple of seconds before it fell over unconscious.

"**Don't worry pal win some lose some that's how it is since Pichu is unable to battle the round goes to Gastly and Dashel" **a different voice from Aura's proclaimed. Dashel and Antoine both turned and stared in surprise at a red fox in an orange jumpsuit wearing a portable speaker unit on his back and a portable microphone on his head. **"What?" **the fox asked when he noticed their stares.

"Nothing" they both stated turning back to the battle at hand.

"So what moves does Spearow have?" Antoine asked his pokédex used to it answering him by then. **'Spearow knows aerial ace, pursuit, fury attack and steel wing' **the pokédex stated. Antoine nodded then held up his new pokéball and breathed deeply. "Go Spearow!" he called out throwing the ball up into the air. The bird pokémon materialized in the sky and flapped its wings before it dived down and landed on the ground in front of Dashel and Freak.

Dashel swore again then grinned "Freak thunder punch" he cried out his gastly nodded then rocketed forward towards Spearow.

"Pursuit!" Antoine called out. His spearow was suddenly on top of gastly and it pecked it hard knocking the gas pokémon down. Dashel moaned slightly and shook his head. "Now peck" Antoine called.

"Thunder punch when it gets close Freak!" Dashel cried out. Freak done just that and got Spearow right on the beak. Spearow dropped down and hit the ground hard. Antoine looked terrified. "Again with thunder punch finish it!" Dashel shouted and his gastly got really close made a fist out of somewhere that sparked with electricity then punched Spearow whom fell unconscious.

"**Spearow is unable to battle Gastly and Dashel win again" **the fox called. Aura glared at him then ran over to Antoine who was cradling the spearow in his arms.

"You can still win this you know so you're down by two just be you and you'll win 'kay?" Aura stated Antoine nodded and she backed away.

"Alright zhen Eevee you're being zhe last hope so let's do et" Antoine called out as his eevee went out on to the field ready for anything or so he hoped. "Bite" Antoine cried. His eevee ran forward so fast and quickly bit down on the floating gas ball which let out a very real cry of pain. Then it dropped down in a faint causing both Antoine and Eevee to stare stupidly at it while Dashel laughed.

"**Well with one quick bite attack Gastly is down for the count Antoine and Eevee are triumphant for once" **the fox stated only to get wacked across the back of his head by Aura.

"Es he being for real?" Antoine asked looking over at the fox whom Aura was standing over.

"Who cares let's just continue we're both down to one so it all comes down to this" Dashel states then he pulls out a pokéball which is dark green on top and black on the bottom. "Now go Fox!" he shouted out releasing an eevee from the ball. The was a slight difference to this eevee though it had blood red eyes and a rusty grey pelt.

"Zhat doesn't look like an eevee" Antoine stated while Eevee nodded in agreement. "Zhen Tackle!" Antoine cried out and his eevee dashed forwards towards Fox.

"Bite" Dashel cried out and the enemy eevee tried to catch Eevee who quickly spun out of the way causing Fox to snap at mid air. "Tackle" he cried out and Fox dashed head on towards Eevee.

"Sand attack" Antoine cried out panicked. Eevee quickly swished the dirt up into its opponent's eyes. "Bite now" Antoine cried as the grey eevee staggered, Eevee quickly bit down on its tail.

"" Fox cried out in pain as it jumped around trying to dislodge Antoine's eevee from its tail.

"Now be letting go and do zhe volt tackle" Antoine cried out. Eevee nodded and let go skidding across the grass for a meter or two then charging at Fox with electricity crackling around it and in its fur. It hit head on and Dashel groaned again.

Fox was still standing though, albeit shaky but still standing. "Fox tackle go!" Dashel shouted.

Antoine and Aura both sighed as Fox ran forward to carry out the command and Eevee simply sidestepped. "Tackle Eevee" Antoine shouted and his eevee knocked Fox down, who stayed down.

"**After a pretty head on Eevee VS Eevee match Antoine and Eevee come out triumphant!" **the fox called out causing Antoine, Aura and Dashel to face palm.

"Okay then I'll be back coyote so you'd best improve your skills" Dashel snarled as he ran off.

"What a sore loser" Aura stated then she ran over to Antoine followed by the fox who had turned off his microphone. "So you caught a spearow?" Aura asked. Antoine simply nodded then they both turned to the fox, which looked kind of nervous.

"My name is Benjamin" he stated nervously extending one hand. As mentioned earlier in the story he was in a full body orange jumpsuit but he still had red fur with a tan muzzle and tan tail tip. He had black eyes and green bangs. He still had the portable speaker unit strapped to his back and the portable microphone on his head almost like head phones.

"Welcome to zhe team zhen" Antoine stated shaking Benjamin's extended hand happily. Aura glared at Antoine who ignored her. "So why'd you run comuntry on zhe battle?" he asked. Aura and Benjamin stared at him confused for a couple of seconds until Benjamin clicked his fingers together.

"You mean commentary! Well it's just I get into the habit of judging every battle I see" Benjamin admitted sheepishly "By the way I think you'd do better in contests" he stated. Antoine sighed confused. "I can trade you something for that spearow. It will be something better suited for your style anyway" Benjamin stated crossing his fingers inconspicuously behind his back.

"What would you be giving him? After all he can adapt to fit a style better" Aura asked suspicious of the fox.

"Point taken" Benjamin stated deflated slightly "It's just I've always wanted a spearow you see and well I don't really want this particular pokémon that I've got" he explained holding up a yellow and white ball with what looked to be a lightning bolt emblazoned on it. He opened the ball and a small foxish creature appeared. It had its eyes closed and was yellow in colour with a brown ring on its tail and around its chest area was brown. "Meet Abra" Benjamin stated albeit nervously "This abra knows Teleport, shadow ball, thunder punch and psychic so it is not entirely useless" he quickly added on noticing Aura's look.

"What do you be meaning by useless? Et es cute" Antoine stated looking down at the abra.

"You really are naïve aren't you?" Benjamin asked "Well usually an abra can only use teleport until it evolves but it's not as bad as oh say a magikarp, metapod or kakuna" Benjamin explained to a nod of the head from Aura and Antoine.

"Oh well zhen I shall zhink about et zhen" Antoine stated. Benjamin nodded and returned his only pokémon while Aura sighed slightly miffed.

"So to the next town then?" she asked

"Can I seriously join you guys?" Benjamin asked.

"Oui to zhe both of you but first Benjamin should be getting another pokémon non?" Antoine answered and asked at the same time. Aura nodded while Benjamin looked slightly nervous.

"Uh Oh" he stated "Help" he mumbled backing up slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to say a couple of things first I never intended to make Benjamin into an actual character like that he just ended up developing and second Dashel will be coming back along with some others. If anyone has any ideas as to what might happen next please comment and help.<strong>_

_**R&R please I'm begging you also could you check out my poll on eeveeloutions because when the hedgehog triplets come back into the story their eevees will have evolved but I need a couple of ideas so put it in the poll.**_

_**I'd love it if people could help me out here. **_


End file.
